Redwood Treant
Standing tall on two towering trunk-legs, this immense humanoid tree is almost too big to be believed Treant, Redwood CR 13 XP 25,600 N Colossal plant Init -2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +17 DEFENSE AC 25, touch 0, flat-footed 25 (-2 Dex, -8 size, +25 natural) hp 212 (17d8+136) Fort +17, Ref +3, Will +11 Defensive abilities plant traits; DR 10/slashing Resist fire 20 Weaknesses vulnerability to fire OFFENSE Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 slams +22 (4d6+17/19-20) Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft. Ranged rock +3 (4d6+25) 360ft. Special Attacks rock throwing (360 ft.), trample (4d6+25, DC) STATISTICS Str 44, Dex 6, Con 25, Int 12, Wis 19, Cha 15 Base Atk +12; CMB +37; CMD 45 Feats Alertness, Improved Critical (slam), Improved Sunder, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Power Attack, Toughness, Weapon Focus (slam) Skills Diplomacy +10, Intimidate +19, Knowledge (nature) +18, Perception +17, Sense Motive +14, Stealth -9 (+7 in forests); Racial Modifiers +16 Stealth in forests Languages Treant SQ animate trees, colossal footprints, double damage against objects, treespeech SPECIAL ABILITIES Animate Trees (Sp) A redwood treant can animate any redwood trees within 180 feet at will, controlling up to two trees at a time. It takes 1 full round for a tree to uproot itself, after which it moves at a speed of 10 feet and fights as a treant (although it has only one slam attack and lacks the treant’s animation and rock-throwing abilities), gaining the treants’s vulnerability to fire and fire resistance 10. If the treant that animated it terminates the animation, moves out of range, or is incapacitated, the tree immediately takes root wherever it is and returns to its normal state. Colossal Footprints (Ex) With every step, a redwood treant’s roots dig deep into the soil, creating deep gouges and pits in the forest floor, even breaking up rock and fallen logs. Every time a redwood treant moves, the 30-foot square it once occupied becomes difficult terrain. Double Damage Against Objects (Ex) A treant or animated tree that makes a full attack against an object or structure deals double damage. Treespeech (Ex) A treant has the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual speak with plants spell, and most plants greet them with an attitude of friendly or helpful. ECOLOGY Environment temperate forest Organization solitary or grove (2-7) Treasure standard Redwood treants are titans of the forest; with elders easily exceeding 300 feet in height and weighing in at over 1,500 tons. Their bodies play host to entire ecosystems, with hundreds of birds and small mammals and countless insects making their homes among the mighty tree-sized branches. The oldest redwood treants have been alive for thousands of years. They are slow thinkers even by treant standards, but immensely wise and deeply protective of their redwood groves. A redwood treant awakening from a century-long slumber to find its favorite trees felled might go into a slow-burning rage and devote all of its considerable energy to tracking down and punishing those responsible. Even elves and other treants usually find redwood treants distant and aloof – likely as a result of their methuselean lifespans. Redwood treants rarely bother to learn any language but their own, as most mortal languages change too fast to be worth their effort. As a result, redwood treants are usually isolated from even sylvan society and difficult to converse with. Although they are as nominally as vulnerable to fire as any creature made of wood, their thick bark repels all but the strongest of fires, keeping them relatively safe from forest fires and torch-bearing mortals. Category:Plants